Harry Potter et le secret des ombres
by The rumors of angels
Summary: AHHHHH une nouvelle fic que j'ai trouver au fin de fond de mon ordi!!! Elle est dédier a mon frere, puisse qu'il est dans l,histoire! il sera tout content lorsquil verra ca!!!! REVIEW pleassee!!!!


Harry Potter et le secret des ombres  
  
Le soleil ce couchais, la jeune femme courais dans les rues moldues, elle fuyais et ça ce voyais. Elle s'arrêtas et regardas derrière elle. Il étais toujours la, le soleil derrière lui aveuglais la jeune femme, elle plissas les yeux et se retournas, elle s'apprêtais a repartir en courant mais son  
regard s'arrêtas sur un homme qui devais avoir son age.  
  
-vous allez bien? Demandas t'il en s'arrêtant devant elle.  
  
-Ou.. oui! Parvint t'elle a dire. Qui êtes vous?  
  
-On m'appelle Zigmo! Et vous? Dit t'il avec un sourire en coin.  
  
-Je suis... Herm. Hermione Granger!  
  
-Qui fuyez vous?  
  
La jeune fille sursautas, elle l'avais oublier. Elle se retournas, mais il n'étais plus la, ou pouvais t'il bien être? Elle se retournas vers celui appeler Zigmo et l'examinas des yeux. Il étais plus grand qu'elle, il avais  
les cheveux d'un genre de roux et il avais les yeux vert.  
  
-Qui vous pourchassait? Demandas t'il.  
  
-Je.. je. êtes vous Moldu?  
  
Elle ne voulais rien lui dire si il n'étais pas sorcier, il ne comprendrais  
rien. Mais aussi pourquoi celui qui la poursuivais serais parti?  
  
-Je ne suis pas Moldu! Dis t'il  
  
Hermione en fut soulager.  
  
-C'étais Vol. Vous-savez-qui!  
  
Son interlocuteur parut soudain scandaliser.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il voulais?  
  
-Que. que je me joindre a lui!  
  
Jamais de toute sa vie, elle avais bégayer et même simplement, elle avais  
toujours parut sure d'elle.  
  
-Ah! Je vois.  
  
-Pourquoi votre surnom est Machin? Demandas Hermione qui venais de se  
rendre compte de la définition de son surnom.  
  
-Heu. Fut la seule réponse qu'elle eut.  
  
-Ah! Je comprend! Vous vous appelez Machin parce que Heum.. vous la donner!  
Est-ce exacte? Répondit Hermione avec une pointe de sarcasme.  
  
Apparemment il n'avais pas compris ce qu'elle venais de dire. A sa grande  
surprise au lieu de paraître offensé, il se mis a rire. Hermione le  
regardas bouche-bée.  
  
-Qu'elle est votre vrai nom? Demandas Hermione.  
  
-Nicola Pitméléh! Mais appellez moi Zigmo! Et si vous voulez, on pourrais  
se tutoyer.  
  
-D'accord Machin. Répondit Hermione bien décider a ne pas dire son nom en  
anglais.  
  
Hermione continuas son chemin et son nouvel ami, si on peut dire ça comme  
ça, la suivie.  
  
-D'ou viens tu? Demandas Hermione au bout d'une longue minute de silence.  
  
-Du Québec, Mais tous les sorciers Québécois sont obliger d'aller a l'école de Beaubatons! Alors j'ai du passer 5 ans avec Mrs c'est insensé! Je veux  
bien sur parler de Fleur Delacour.  
  
-Ah je voit! Et maintenant?  
  
-Je suis Auror! Et je vais être le nouveaux professeur de défense contre  
les forces du mal de Poudlard.  
  
-Donc tu va être mon professeur!  
  
-Tu est toujours a l'école?  
  
-Oui! Je n'est que 16ans!  
  
Hermione ce rappelait la dernière fois qu'elle avais eu un Auror comme  
professeur, il n'étais pas vraiment lui même, c'était un Mangemort qui avait pris sa place sous le polynector. Mais peut-être, ce Zigmo semblait puissant. Ils marchaient en silence sans vraiment savoir ou aller. Hermione  
voulait simplement revoir ses amis, Harry et Sirius étaient en  
entraînement, Ron était avec Remus et ils s'entraînaient. Quant a elle, elle n'avait pas besoin d'apprendre quelque chose de plus, elle était déjà  
puissante et savait tout ce que les autres apprenaient. Hermione et Nicola marchaient vers le coin de la rue ou ils se trouvèrent.  
  
-Je dois te laisser, je dois aller a Poudlard! La rentée c'est demain! Dit  
soudain Nicola.  
  
-D'accord! Fut la seule chose qu'Hermione put dire.  
  
-A demain!  
  
Et il transplana. Le soleil était coucher, Hermione resta rêveuse, elle fixait l'endroit ou Nicola c'était trouver quelque minutes avant. Elle fut tirer de ces pensée par quelqu'un qui la secouais violamment par l'épaule.  
  
-Hermione? Qu'est ce que tu regarde? Demandas une voix.  
  
-En? Quoi? Répondit t'elle en sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu regarde?  
  
Hermione ce retourna et se rendit compte que Harry et Ron ce tenaient a  
coté d'elle.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais? Tu allais chez Lupin? Demandas Ron.  
  
-Oui. Oui oui c'est ça! Répondit Hermione.  
  
Elle leur racontas pourquoi Vous-Savez-Qui la pourchassait. En faite, elle sortait de chez elle et il était la. Il s'avançait vers chez elle et elle a pris la fuite. Pendant le temps qu'elle raconta son récit, ils avaient marcher vers la sortie du petit village ou habite Remus. Ils entra dans la maison, Remus et Sirius parlaient dans la cuisine. Hermione n'avait rien  
dit sur Nicola Pitmeleh. A en croire ce qu'elle disait, Voldemort était partis parce qu'il en avait marre de la suivre. Ce qui fait un peu bizarre  
de la pars de lui, Voldemort. Le trio ce couchas vers les 21heures.  
  
Sirius vient les réveiller vers 9h le lendemain. Dumbledore avait fais  
poser un Portoloin dans la court de Remus pour qu'ils se rendre sans  
problème a la gare. A 10h25, tous les 5, Remus, Sirius, Ron, Harry et Hermione sortis dans la court et touchas un dictionnaire Anglais/Français. Lorsque le temps fut arriver, ils furent tous transporter sur le quai 9 ¾ de Londre. La, ils rencontrent Mrs Weasley et sa seule fille et dernière a  
aller a Poudlard, sans compter Ron.  
  
-Salut Maman, salut Ginny! Dit Ron en s'approchant d'elles.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry et Hermione entraient dans le train et prirent un  
compartiment vide. Harry dit Aure voir a Sirius et Remus. Avant que le train ne s'ébranle, Ron et Ginny les rejoignis. Harry et Ron se mis tout de  
suite a parler de Quidditch. Hermione qui en avait plus que marre d'en entendre parler fouilla dans son sac et sortis le livre demander en défense contre les forces du mal. Le livre s'appelais Les forces du mal, qu'est ce  
on fais quand on nous attaque? Écrit par NP. Hermione avait de fort doute que le livre sois écrit par Nicola Pitmeleh.  
Elle se mis a le lire avec avidité, elle voulais sans doute le terminer  
avant le premier court.  
Le soleil était coucher depuis un bon moment lorsque le train s'arrêta.  
Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient mis leur robes de sorciers au début du trajet. Hermione remis son livre dans son sac et sortis avec ces deux amis sur le quai. Ils se dirigea vers les habituels carrosses sans chevaux qui  
les emmenaient au merveilleux château de Poudlard. Hermione écouta qu'a moitié la conversation entre Ron, Harry et Neville qui était monter avec  
eux dans le carrosse.  
  
Arriver dans la grande salle, Hermione regardas la table des professeurs  
mais celui qu'elle y cherchait n'y était pas. Elle s'assis donc la tête  
basse a la table Gryfondor.  
  
Lorsque le chapeau magique est réparti tous les premières années,  
Dumbledore ce levas.  
  
-Bienvenu a tous et a toute pour une nouvelle année scolaire. Vous devez prendre note que le foret qui entours le collège est interdite a tous les élèves sans exception. Dumbledore s'arrêtas et jetas un coup d'?il du coté  
des Gryffondor, c'était la première années sans les jumeaux Weasley.  
Maintenant, reprit Dumbledore, sans plus tarder, je vous présente notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, Nicola Pitmeleh.  
  
Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrit brusquement, un nuage de fumée  
blanche arriva de nul part ainsi que des projections de lumière et une musique Heavry Metal. Nicola entras dans la grande salle en dansant comme un défoncer, une entrer digne d'un lutteur professionnel. Il s'avança ainsi juste qu'a la table des professeur, il pris sa chaise et la fit pivoter de  
tel sorte que le dossier ce retrouve vers l'avant de lui. La musique  
s'arrêtas, le nuage de fumée ce dissipa et les projections de lumière disparut. Nicola pris un air gêner et regardas autour de lui, il vit Rogue  
le regarder de travers, et tous les élèves le regarder bouche-bée.  
  
-J'ai manquer quelque chose? Demandas t'il.  
  
Puis après avoir eu un regard remplit de haine de la part de Rogue il  
tourna sa chaise du bon coté et s'assis normalement.  
  
-. Avez vous quelque chose a ajouter? Demandas Dumbledore après quelque  
minutes de silence gêner.  
  
Nicola se levas et regardas la foule d'élèves.  
  
-hum. je veux juste dire que hum. je suis pas toujours comme ça!  
  
Il eu un sourire complice et se rassis.  
  
-Alors bonne appétits!  
  
Les délicieux plat arriva comme par magie. Les élèves pris un instant avant de constater que le festin avait commencer, les seuls a avoir commencer a manger fut Nicola et Dumbledore. Hermione, elle avec un sourire ravie, elle pris sa fourchette et ordonna a Harry et Ron de manger un peu. Les élèves n'osait a peine parler, après de longue minutes une musique forte retentis  
de la table des professeurs, toutes les têtes se tournas aussitôt vers  
Nicola. Celui ci leur fit un sourire innocent.  
  
-Eh bien? C'est insensé ce silence! Dit t'il en imitant très bien la voix  
de Fleur Delacour, quelque peu exagérer.  
  
Après un bout de temps, Dumbledore donna l'ordre a tous les élèves d'aller  
ce coucher. Le lendemain, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient impatient de  
savoir a quoi ressemblais les court de Nicola. Après avoir eu leur  
horaires, Hermione pris un mine déprimer.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hermione?  
  
-On n'a défense contre les forces du mal que vendredi a la dernière heure!  
Dit t'elle.  
  
-Et alors? Ca ne me dit rien de me faire casser les oreille avec sa musique trop forte! Tu la vu hier? Je suis sur que c'est dans le style de Locklarf!  
Dit Ron.  
  
-Ne dis pas de bêtises Ron!  
  
-Moi je l'ai aujourd'hui! Dit Ginny qui avais entendue toute la  
conversation du trio, en plus a la première heure!  
  
Hermione parut triple fois plus déçut. Eux, ils commençaient avec deux  
heures de potions.  
  
-J'ai jamais rêver mieux! Deux heures avec Rogue! Dit Harry.  
  
Tous trois ce dirigea vers les cachots. Le premier court de potion parut être interminable. Lorsque que Hermione peut enfin parler a Ginny, celle ci  
paraissait rêveuse.  
  
-Ginny? Comment il est? Demandas Hermione impatiente de savoir la réponse.  
  
-Je n'est pas d'autre mot a te dire que : WOW!  
  
-Explique! Allez dit moi!  
  
-Il est mieux que tous les autres.. Fut sa seule réponse.  
  
Le soir dans la salle commune, Hermione parlais avec Ginny, décidément elle  
avait laisser tomber Harry et Ron. Ceux ci parlais comme toujours de  
Quidditch, Harry devait reconstruire au grand complet l'équipe.  
Soudain, il y eu un Pop sourd. Dobby était a présent devant Harry.  
  
-Harry Potter, est de retour!  
  
-Ah! Bonsoir Mr Dobby!  
  
-Ah! Mr Harry Potter est trop bon envers Dobby, Dobby devra se pincer les  
oreilles dans le four pour être venu vous voir Mr!  
  
-Mais Dobby, a tu oublier que tu n'est plus au service de Malefoy?  
  
-Parfois Dobby oublis.  
  
Dobby parut scandaliser, puis soudain pris un air sérieux.  
  
-Harry Potter ne doit pas aller en court, les anciens maître a Dobby, ont dit des choses a Dobby sur Nicola Pitmeleh, Dobby en n'a entendue parler  
juste qu'au cuisine.  
  
-Mais Dobby, il n'a pas l'air méchant! S'exclamas Hermione.  
  
Elle ne voulait pas parler du soir ou il l'avait sauver de Voldemort.  
  
Un peu plus tard dans la semaine, a vrai dire le vendredi. Tous les Gryffondor attendaient avec impatience le dernier court de la semaine. Ils arrivèrent même une dizaines de minutes a l'avance, la porte était ouverte mais aucun signe du professeur, ils prirent alors place dans la classe et  
attendit. Lorsque la cloche sonna, le professeur n'était toujours pas  
arriver. Les élèves se regardaient avec des yeux interrogatoires, puis  
soudain ce fut le silence totale, ils entendaient des bruits de pas qui  
résonnait dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Nicola entras dans un parfait silence. Il avança juste qu'a son bureau sans rien dire. Il s'assis sur sa chaise et croisa les mains sur son bureau. Il regarda tour a tour les élèves face a lui. Après plusieurs minutes, il sortir la liste des élèves et commença a faire l'appel sans même demander si les élèves étais  
présent, il cochait les noms de tous les présent.  
  
-Présent, présent. il est sûrement la.  
  
Ainsi de suite juste qu'a bout de la feuille. Il la laissas de coté et recroisa les mains sur son bureau en fixant les élèves. Hermione qui étais  
prête a prendre des notes depuis le début, se décidas enfin a lever la  
main.  
  
-Oui? Demandas Nicola.  
  
-Est ce que vous devriez pas faire un court professeur? Demandas Hermione.  
  
Comme s'il venais de s'en rendre compte, il se levas d'un bond.  
  
-Très bien, serrez vos livre, parchemin, plume. Sortez votre baguette  
magique et suivez moi, nous allons faire quelque travaux pratique!  
  
Nicola emmenas ces élèves dehors près du lac. Il les fit placer en ranger et demanda a chacun d'eux de leur dire ce qu'il savait comme sortilèges et  
en défense contre les forces du mal.  
Au loin, une silhouette entra dans le parc de Poudlard, cape noire, capuchon sur la tête, la silhouette marcha tranquillement juste qu'au seul  
adulte des lieux. Cette personne avait l'air petite. Elle s'arrêta a  
quelque pas de Nicola et enleva délicatement le capuchon de sa tête. La  
silhouette laissa tomber avec douceur des cheveux d'un roux rouge flamboyant sur ses épaules. Elle regarda Nicola avec des yeux vert, vert  
perçant, elle semblait l'évaluer du regard.  
  
-C'est. c'est toi Nicola? Demandas t'elle.  
  
-Oui c'est moi! Tu ..est. Kenra? Risqua t'il.  
  
La jeune fille approuva d'un vigoureux signe de tête. Nicola regarda la  
nouvelle venue et se tourna vers le reste de la classe.  
  
-Faite ce que vous voulez, mais ne chahuter pas trop!  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione resta tout près de Nicola et Kenra pour en découvrir  
plus sur elle.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui est arriver? Demanda Nicola.  
  
-Tu sait bien! Quand maman et papa on été tuer, toi tu est parti mais moi  
j'étais trop petite et j'ai pas pu. Alors ils m'ont emmener avec eux et  
quand j'ai eu 7ans je me suis enfuit. Je me suis fais adopter par une  
famille Bulgare, Krum. Et ils ont été tuer. Il ne reste que Victor en  
tournois en France.  
  
-Comment as tu fais pour savoir que j'étais ici?  
  
-Je ne le savais pas! Je venais voir Dumbledore.  
  
-Comment tu as fais pour venir ici?  
  
-Je suis aller sur la voix 9 ¾ et j'ai suivit le chemin de fer! Une chance  
que j'avais mon balai!  
  
Elle désignas une de ses poches ou dépassai une baguette magique et le  
manche d'un balai rapetisser. Lorsque la cloche sonna, Nicola et Kenra  
entraient dans le château et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Hermione, Harry et Ron entra dans la grande salle et se mis a parler aussi  
vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils voulaient savoir qui étais le « ils » qui avais tuer les parents de Nicola et Kenra, ils s'avaient maintenant qu'ils  
étaient frère et s?ur.  
Après le dîner, Dumbledore annonça que l'équipe de Gryffondor devait reconstruire au grand complet L'équipe. Il ne restait que Harry et Ron qui  
était gardien.  
  
-Demain a 9h du matin, tous ceux et celle qui veulent faire partit de  
l'équipe sont prier de ce rendre au stade.  
  
Dumbledore, Nicola et Kenra étaient revenu 25minutes après être partis.  
  
-Et aussi, ajoutas Dumbledore, j'aimerais souhaiter la bienvenu a une nouvelle élève qui mettra le choixpeau magique, la s?ur de votre professeur  
de défense contre les force du mal, Kenra Pitmeleh!  
  
Kenra était a ses cotes, Mcgonagall emporta le choixpeau et le tabouret, Kenra s'y assis et attendis la décision du choixpeau. Dans toute la salle régnait le silence complet, nombre d'entre les élevés était prêt a jurer que Nicola se retenait de ne pas mettre sa musique. Mais en avant, Kenra  
entendais très bien les réflexions du chapeau.  
  
-Je vois, tu est très puissante, je vois de l'intelligence, tu est ruser,  
oh oui!!! Je vois aussi beaucoup de courage! Mais ou vais-je te mettre?  
Chuchotas une voix a l'oreille de Kenra.  
  
-N'importe ou ça met bien égale! Répondit Kenra d'une voix neutre.  
  
-Oh!. Je sais!  
  
-Alors? Quand tu auras pris ta décision tu me le feras savoir d'accord?  
  
-Patience jeune fille!! S'exclamas le choixpeau, GRYFONDOR! Cris t'il avec  
bonheur de se débarrasser de la jeune fille « énervante » comme il les  
appelait.  
  
Après le dîner, le trio, Ginny et Kenra monta dans la salle commune de Gryfondor. Ginny et Kenra semblaient être devenue de très bonne amies en si peu de temps. Malgré ceci, Ron n'avait pas réellement confiance en cette  
nouvelle fille « louche » comme il le disait.  
  
Le lendemain a 8h25, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Kenra descendit dans la  
grande salle. Harry et Ron préparaient le plan pour choisir les autres joueurs. A 9h, ils quitta le château et se rendit dans le stade. Tout plein  
de Gryffondor y était, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Colin, Parvati, Lavande,  
Kenra et Ginny. Seamus et Dean fut nommé batteurs. Pavarti, Kenra et Neville qui s'était  
entraîner tout l'été avec Harry et Ron s'était trouver un tallent en  
Quidditch, avaient étais nommé poursuiveurs. Pendant tout les reste de  
l'après midi, ils s'étaient entraîner. Le samedi de la semaine d'après devait avoir lieu le premiers match de la saison animer par nul autre que  
Nicola Pitmeleh.  
  
Note de Saria : Salut tout le monde!!! Je sais, j'ai déjà mis une autres fiction sur le site, mais celle la, je viens de la retrouver! Je l'avais  
écrite pour mon frère et je lui avait toujours jurer de la mettre sur  
Ff.net! alors voilà c'est fais!!!  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*Noteeeeee : Zigmo ne veux pas dire Machin! C'est Gizmo, mais mon frère a inverser les lettres! Alors faite semblant que ça  
veux machin!!/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 


End file.
